thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Hey Caesar!
Hey Caesar! is an episode of The Cross-Time Adventures of Colonel Tick-Tock. Audio Episode audio at Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *Colonel Tick-Tock - Craig Cackowski *Trick Clock - Hal Lublin *Queen Victoria - Mark Gagliardi *Woodrow Wilson - James Urbaniak *Harry Houdini - Joshua Malina *Robert Benchley - Marc Evan Jackson *Dorothy Parker - Annie Savage *Julius Caesar - Paul F. Tompkins *Narrator - Mark Gagliardi Guest Stars *Greenwich Meanie - David Anders Plot Colonel Tick-Tock is visiting the Algonquin Round Table, who are honored that they're being joined by him. Tick-Tock refers to the comet that's about to strike the hotel, giving the four their amazing powers. He tells Dorothy Parker she's going to have amazing strength and rock-hard orange skin. Houdini will be able to stretch like the rubberest of bands. Benchley will have fire dancing on his body like a human flame. Woodrow Wilson will have the power to turn other people invisible. Trick Clock displays an incoming transmission from Queen Victoria. She sends Tick-Tock to ancient rome, Julius Caesar times, as an ancient threat is rearing its head. In Ancient Rome, Julius Caesar is on his way to the senate, preparing what he's going to say to them. The Greenwich Meanie arrives, wanting to kill Caesar before he can reach the senate, but mostly confusing Ceasar with his 26th century cockney rhyming slang. The Meanie extracts his metal claws, while Caesar declines to be killed. Tick-Tock arrives and Trick Clock translates so Caesar can understand. Tick Tock reminds the Greenwich Meanie that he can't kill Caesar, so Caesar can make it to the senate and be killed. Tick-Tock attempts to send the Meanie through a time hole, but the Meanie evades. He slices Trick Clock off Tick-Tock's wrist, but Caesar turns invisible so the Meanie can't find him. The Algonquin Four arrive just in time to defeat the Greenwich Meanie, and Tick-Tock opens a time hole beneath him and sends him to Timecatraz. Caesar thanks Tick-Tock and the Four for saving him. The Algonquin Four explain that for them, it's been several years since Tick-Tock left them several minutes before. Caesar attempts to convince the Four and Tick-Tock from letting him get assassinated but they refuse, and laugh. Historical Information *Algonquin Round Table *The Fantastic Four *Julius Caesar *Greenwich Mean Time Notes *This is the first appearance of The Algonquin Four, who will go on to also appear in Amelia Earhart, Fearless Flyer and their own segment. Continuity *This is the 100th episode of The Thrilling Adventure Hour. *The previous episode is Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars - Sweet and Show Down. *The next episode is Beyond Belief - Forged in Flame. *The previous episode in Colonel Tick-Tock canon is Electric Park (TAH #87). *The next episode is Mrs. Parker and the Doctaparatorious Paradox (TAH #120). Production This episode was recorded at Largo on October 13, 2012 and released on January 14, 2013. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley Orchestra Category:Colonel Tick-Tock episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:October 2012 segments